


Slave

by Vegeta_Goddess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Other, Polygamy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Vanilla, Xenophilia, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta_Goddess/pseuds/Vegeta_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The earth is invaded by the Saiyan Empire and Bulma is captured and sold as a concubine to the sadistic saiyan prince Vegeta. Her world is one of pain, sex and betrayal. When Frieza destroys the earth and comes after the saiyans, Bulma has to decide between her freedom and her revenge. Very dark - Poly, odd couples, non-con and bondage and more. </p>
<p>(Repost from ff.net because they won't let me put the explicit sex in!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning is the End is the Beginning

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters form it._

**A/N - This is an AU Bulma/Vegeta fic which I first started writing in 2001 and which I finished in 2014.**

**It is extremely dark and very graphic – if you're easily offended or prudish you aren't going to like it. It contains non-con, implied rape, BDSM, sadism, yaoi, yuri, incest (Frieza, yo!) and poly-couples. I edited all the sex (most of it anyway) out at ff.net and have since lost my original files, so I'm rewriting and editing some next sex scenes in - thus the respost at AO3.  
**

**BTW - I in no way condone rape; I want to make that very, very clear.**

**All reviews are appreciated!**

_**This chapter contains graphic rape**_ **-** _you've been warned!_

* * *

**Is it bright where you are?**  
 **Have the people changed?**  
 **Does it make you happy you're so strange?**  
 **And in your darkest hour**  
 **I hold secrets flame**  
 **We can watch the world devoured in it's pain...**

_\- The Beginning is the End is the Beginning (Smashing Pumpkins)_

* * *

Bulma Briefs trudged wearily along the cracked cement sidewalk, nimbly sidestepping a crumpled piece of newspaper that blew desolately along the street. Above her gloomy grey clouds listed lazily in a sky that was the colour of a bruise, the fading light of the sun leeching any cheerful blue from it. She glanced up at it through tired cornflower blue eyes, her long blue hair restrained in a tight bun except for a few rogue hairs which dangled annoyingly around her face. Her clothes, which had once been good quality, were threadbare and did nothing to disguise how thin she was beneath them.

Even though she walking along what had once been one of the busiest streets in one of the busiest cities on Earth, the blue haired teenager hadn't see another living soul. Normally there would have been at least a few people out on the streets; urchin children begging or other workers hurrying home to beat the night time curfew that was stringently enforced. But this afternoon the street was deserted as though something or someone had driven everyone away, and it gave Bulma the chills as she walked along, her skin prickling as though she were being observed by invisible eyes.

The human race was a race of slaves and had been for several years now; only a few humans who were privileged enough to earn or buy freedom could afford the luxury of appearing in public like Bulma did without penalty. She was lucky; her father had run a prosperous business before the Saiyan Empire had invaded and conquered her world, and his capsule technology was useful enough to the saiyans that their family had been allowed to remain as free citizen. Not that being a free citizen meant much to some saiyans; they all saw humans as vermin to be eradicated or used for their pleasure.

She absently reached to her chest, and felt for the citizen card that was clipped tightly to the front of her shirt; the ID card proclaimed her name to be _`Bulma Briefs'_ and her race to be _`HUMAN'_. However, an ID card wasn't all that would be needed if a saiyan did stop and search her, and the precious ID paper that proclaimed her a free citizen of the Saiyan Empire was clutched tightly in her hand. It was an old piece of paper and time had worn away the edges and dulled the colours, but the thought of what would be done to her if she was caught on the streets without her ID paper was terrifying.

Everyone had heard the stories about humans who was caught on the streets without their ID papers being immediately arrested and shipped out to one of the mining colonies that the saiyan's so ruthlessly ran. It was probably true because there were no more trials and no more _`innocent until proven guilty'_ ; there was only punishment - and lots of it. The saiyan's ruled through fear and intimidation and their ruthless methods worked across all the words they had conquered and all the races they had subjugated.

It was strange to think that Earth had, only two short years ago, been a flourishing planet and none of the inhabitants had known about saiyans or galactic empires. Little had they known that the Earth had been one of the few free planets left in the galaxy, and that most of it was divided between two vast empires; the Saiyan Empire and the Icejin Empire. The first they'd known about the presence of other species and other inhabited planets was when the saiyans had invaded and defeated Earth with humiliating ease. It had been a rude awakening for the people of Earth; one moment they were leading normal lives and the next they had found themselves enslaved by the saiyans and under the rule of King Vegeta, the powerful and terrifying ruler of the Saiyan Empire.

The few humans who had been rich or important enough to buy their freedom back had done so, but being a free citizen didn't make living on Earth that much easier. Every free citizen was required by law to hold down a job to maintain their free status, and since jobs were in such short supply, it meant that most free citizens ended up working in sweatshops alongside slaves - if not worse. Bulma had lost count of how many of her 'free' friends had become whores or worse in the name of freedom; selling themselves into slavery in the delusion that they would somehow make their lives bearable again.

_Never_ , she'd promised herself months ago when her own mother had become the mistress of a saiyan lord, _I'll never be desperate enough to go down that road._

The delicate blue haired girl blew a strand of hair out of her face and glanced up at the gloomy afternoon sky, shivering as a blast of icy wind gusted up and chilled her to the bone. Although she was dressed in a long sleeved green shirt and blue jeans with sneakers, it was poor protection from the cold and without a coat the wind seemed to cut to her core with icy fingers. As she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth and struggled along the street against the pull of the wind, she couldn't help but muse that the sky didn't seem as blue as it once had, nor did the sun seem to shine as bright or the stars seem as beautiful. Maybe she was imagining it. Maybe everything was really the same as it had always been and it was just because she was trapped in this concrete jungle working day in and day out to scrape enough money to get by on that she thought everything was dull and lifeless.

_Or perhaps it was really because the earth was dying from the Saiyans abuse of its natural resources as they strip mined the planet_ , she thought to herself bitterly.

Her workplace wasn't far from here, she'd only walked two or three blocks from the factory where she slaved her day away and her nose wrinkled against her will at the thought of her job. She had so many talents and they were stagnating as she worked on a production line that made AI chips for the saiyan army. Mostly they were AI chips for the space fleet, but sometimes they made chips for Saiyan weaponry. It wasn't hard work, or even very interesting, but it at least gave Bulma opportunities to study the saiyan technology and work out ways in which the humans could fight back.

If there was anything the petite young human still believed in, it was that freedom was precious and that _everybody_ should be free. Freedom shouldn't come with a price tag, nor should it come with hard work or sexual favours; people deserved freedom. On the same day that the Earth had fallen, Bulma had decided that even if she had to live her life in servitude and work in a stinking factory, she would live to see the Earth restored to its former glory and each human to be free.

Bulma heard a shuffling footstep behind her and she glanced over her shoulder expecting to see a fellow worker, but nothing was there. A queer prickling sensation spread over her back and shoulders and she quickened her pace down the cracked and worn street; despite all appearances she knew someone was behind her. She couldn't hear anything other than her own footsteps but she _knew_ that somebody was watching her…following her _…hunting her_. The hairs on the back on her nick prickled and a cold shiver ran up and down her spine as she heard a husky male laugh.

_Oh no._

Bulma felt a trembling in her limbs as adrenaline and fear flooded through her body and she paused and glanced behind her, this time she could see several figures keeping in the shadows that were drawing closer. It was impossible to make out more than a humanoid shape, but the fact that they were keeping in shadows and following her was enough to make Bulma scared. _Slave traders!_ She thought to herself, her mind summoning up a million stories that friends and colleagues had told her about the horrors perpetuated against young girls who were stolen away by renegade human slave traders.

Her heart hammered harder in her chest and she turned back around, taking a shuddering breath as her eyes flickered from side to side, trying to find a safe place to run to or a place to take sanctuary. But the streets were still empty of people and Bulma started walk faster as fear began to fog her brain, numbing her senses and chasing reason and common sense form her mind. She, along with the rest of the human population, knew very well that there _were_ slave traders on Earth who snatched both men and women off the streets, bundled them into huge transport ships and sold them to mining companies or exotic whore houses.

She reached the corner of the street and glanced back to see two men following her, and she gave up trying to be brave and broke into a run, every one of her instincts was screaming at her to run faster… _faster…FASTER!_ She thundered down the street as fast as she could, but she would hear the pounding of their footsteps behind her and knew they were catching up.

The footsteps behind her grew steadily louder as whoever was chasing her also increased their pace, their shoes thumping loudly on the pavement. Bulma, her breath sobbing in her throat, dodged into an alley in a desperate bid to find a hiding place, any hiding place at all, and immediately cursed herself for her stupidity as a dead end loomed ahead, effectively trapping her in the alley.

_No. Oh god no._

Desperately, as sense and reason had long since deserted her completely, Bulma clawed and banged on the tightly sealed doors that lined the grimy alley and screamed loudly for help, but no help came. Her breath sobbing in her throat, she backed herself against the wall as an eerie silence descended and her stalkers appeared in the mouth of the alleyway, their silhouettes outlined in the dim sunlight. They were big, whoever they were, far too big for her to have any chance of fighting them off if they grabbed her.

As Bulma watched, one of the silhouetted figures stepped forward she fought hard not to whimper as she heard a rushing sound in her ears and felt herself swoon as fear almost pushed her over the edge and into unconsciousness - but she fought the fear and the feeling of helplessness that tried to worm into her heart. There had to be some way out of this! She was clever! She was a free citizen! Even if the worst happened and they did grab her, they had to listen to reason!

Bulma slid sideways along the wall away from the mouth of the alley, her hand trailing along the rough bricks until her back hit the cold, gritty wall of the alleyway. Trapped and with no possible escape route she gathered all her breath and screamed louder than she had in life. The shrill sound of it echoed around in the alleyway and it sounded as though there were ten of her screaming for help; but nobody nearby who could hear her was willing to lend a hand. What was wrong with people? Why wouldn't they help her?

The second silhouette let out a low chuckle and began to follow the first figure into the alley way after her, and Bulma felt fear as sharp as a knife twist in her as they drew closer. _I'm not going to be able to get_ away! She realised as the situation fully hit her and she realised that she was completely trapped, with two very tough looking men approaching her. There wasn't any way in hell that she could get around two slave traders…

_But I have to try!_

Bulma swallowed hard and waited until they were close enough that she could see the despicable smirks on their faces, close enough that they were almost within touching distance and then, her muscles shaking with adrenalin, she tried to dodge past them. She was small and fast; there was a chance she could slip past without them getting hold or her…

But it was all in vain; as she tried to slip past them one of them grabbed her around the waist and lifted her bodily from the ground, completely ignoring her as she screamed hoarsely and frantically struggling to be free. It was as though he was bored by his job as he tried to hold her still while she kicked and fought to break free. Her struggles only increased as she saw the other man approaching and as she fought one of her thrashing legs finally made contact and she kicked the other man square in the face; his nose spurting blood as he let out a strangled yell.

"Fucking bitch! Hold her still while I stick her!" His voice was gruff and thickly accented, although Bulma couldn't tell where he might be from.

He had muddy brown eyes and long shaggy dark hair which was greasy and unbrushed and as he wiped the blood from his nose he pulled out a long hypodermic needle from the pocket of his coat. Bulma whimpered and struggled harder still, twisted frantically until one of her flailing fists caught the man who was holding her in the temple, and with strength Bulma didn't know she possessed she wrenched free as her captor raised a hand to his head and swayed dizzily.

She took advantage of his momentary disorientation and his companion's shock and turned around and sprinted for the mouth of the alleyway, screaming for help as she ran. The fear was like a living thing inside of her as she bolted up the alley, stumbling along as terror made her clumsy and left her limbs feeling numb. She could hear them both behind her, roaring of anger as they pounded along after her, and she threw her entire weight into running as fast as she could. Her heart beating so hard it felt as though it was going to burst through her chest!

Bulma had almost reached the mouth of the alley when one of the men tackled her and with a sickening laugh and she was thrown to the ground; her chin smashing into the bitumen road with enough force to knock her senseless. She dimly tasted blood in her mouth and saw stars blossom and dance in front of her eyes as the man who had tackled her climbed to his feet and reached down to drag her to her feet.

"Shit! Get one of those doors open so we can get this whore inside." He angrily yelled to his companion and Bulma watched dazedly as the other man nodded and quickly kicked down one of the numerous doors that lined the alleyway.

She tried to scream behind the hand that was pinned to her mouth as he forced her towards the open door, but the only sound she could make was a whimper. He laughed nastily as he dragged her down the alley way and she tried again to fight him off, but it was useless. She was too disorientated from the fall, and she could already taste blood in her mouth from where her teeth had cut into her lip.

"Stupid fucking _bitch_!" Her captor hissed into her ear as he wrenched her off her feet and carried her through the doorway, apparently sick of her struggles.

His temper got the better of him and as soon as they crossed the threshold he tossed her to the ground and kicked her hard in the stomach and then again in the ribs, slamming the door behind him while she lay on the ground winded. The pain was worse than any she'd experienced and she could do nothing other than curl into a ball as she cried out in agony, the sharp pain from her midsection stealing all thought from her.

Bulma's groan of pain seemed to only enrage him further and he kicked her again before laughing thickly and ran his eyes over her lustily. His gaze hesitating on her ass and then trailing up to her breasts as she lay there panting and helpless.

"Hey, Brangus." He yelled to his companion as he nudged Bulma with his boot, rolling her over as though she was a ragdoll. "What do you say we have a little fun with this slut before we ship her out?"

The other man, who Bulma had kicked in the face earlier, walked into the light and licked his thick blubbery lips. "Sure why not?" He watched as Bulma opened two terrified and pain filled blue eyes and sniggered. "The fucking cow gave us enough trouble, I think a little compensation is in order." He grabbed his crotch and laughed as Bulma whimpered in terror.

Brangus gave her one final kick before reaching down and manhandling her to her feet. Bulma shrieked in terror as he began dragging her across the room and forced her onto a splintered desk, easily lifting her up and throwing her onto it with enough force to wind her again. She tried to crawl away but he shoved her onto her back and fondled her breasts through her shirt, chuckling as she screamed hoarsely and tried to break free.

As he leaned closer to her, intending to kiss her, she managed to rake her nails across his face and he swore and backhanded her across the face, the force of the blow snapping Bulma's head to one side and knocking her back against the desk. While she lay there, clutching at her face and gathering her wits, he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a switchblade. Before the tiny blue haired teen could come to her senses or work out what he intended to do, he flicked out the knife, grabbed one of her hands and stabbed the blade through the palm of her hand, pinning her to the desk with a spray of blood.

Bulma threw her head back and howled in agony as the pain exploded up her arm and spread through her body, immobilising her completely. She was only faintly aware of Brangus tearing at her clothes now, ripping her shirt open in a spray of buttons and yanking her jeans down unceremoniously in his hurry to fuck her. He ogled her body as he tore her bra off and squeezed her breasts painfully, then moved his hands lower and roughly fondled between her legs, shoving two fingers inside of her without any warning.

" _Please!_ _Don't_!" Bulma screamed and tried to wriggle away from the intrusion as sense returned to her through the pain.

She tried to say more to Brangus but the other man quickly wriggled the knife that was stuck though her palm and she choked on her own breath as the pain exploded once more and she felt the wetness of blood against her hand and arm. She opened her eyes and sobbed as she saw that he was undressing himself now and his excitement at taking Bulma by force was evident by a huge arousal.

_This couldn't be happening…please no…_

"Oh, this is going to be good." Brangus rasped, his pants were down now and he fondled himself as he watched Bulma.

His breathing deepened and his hands forcefully closed about her waist, roughly pulling her towards him as he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust himself forward; impaling her on his hard dick. He grunted and forced himself deeper and deeper until most of him was sheathed in her unwilling body. He laughed a low obscene chuckle as Bulma moaned in pain, writhing as she tried to force him out of her.

"That's it, whore." He grabbed her hair as he spoke and yanked her head up to him, his foul breath on her cheek, "You fight me; I like that."

He thrust forward again until his entire shaft was buried in her, Bulma's insides tightly hugging his engorged cock. His hands squeezed her breasts again as he began to fuck her hard, harshly pumping his cock into her resistant body. Faster and faster he rocked over her, raping her with all the excitement of a schoolboys first lay. It was all Bulma could do not to throw up all over herself from the pain and humiliation of what he was doing to her.

The other man pulled the knife out of her hand and wiped it on his shirt before putting it back down on the desk next to her head, almost like a warning. He reached into his pants and began to jerk himself off as he watched Brangus rape Bulma, "Hurry up, man." He urged thickly.

Bulma gasped and panted in pain as the man over her thrust himself into her harder and faster, his dick tearing at her insides as he quickened his pace even more, his breath rasping in his throat. Her entire body was jerking which each disgusting thrust. It hurt! Oh God, it hurt so much! He was too big for her! It felt like he was ripping her insides to shreds!

Brangus continued to stab himself in side of her, grunting and groaning like some bestial creature as he reached a climax and orgasmed inside of her, continuing to thrust as he ejaculated and until he was limp again.

"Fuck! That was great. She's so tight." He pulled his limp dick out of her and laughed cruelly as Bulma weakly tried to sit up. "You'll make a great little whore, sweetheart."

Bulma looked away as she sobbed and tried to use her hands to cover herself up, "Please let me go…"

"You can't go yet baby; I haven't had my ride." The other man pushed shoved Brangus out of the way and roughly flipped Bulma over so that she was lying on her belly. He spread her ass cheeks rubbed his already hard cock against her ass, giving her a hint of what was to come. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're not gonna be able to walk for days." The man whispered ominously as he spat on his hand and lubricated his dick.

"No, no please no…" Bulma sobbed harder tried again to scramble weakly away across the table, but it was too late and she felt him shove his cock into her resisting ass, slowly sliding his entire length inside of her. This time she had enough breath to scream at the intense pain as he violated her, his hands pinning her down and preventing her from crawling away as she writhed on the table.

She could feel him inside her, large and thick and painful. The man pulled his length out and then pushed it back into her with a cruel laugh, enjoying her screams and wordless inarticulate cried of pain. His wielded his long hard dick like a weapon, seeming to take pleasure from Bulma's pain each time he rammed himself into her.

Bulma opened her mouth to scream as he thrust himself in even harder, her hip bones grating harshly on the wooden table, but Brangus in front of her again and he grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her up so he could look at her.

"Suck me off bitch." He demanded, his other hand guiding his penis into her mouth as she cried and gasped in agony.

"No! Nnngh..." Bulma could do nothing but beg as he forced it into her mouth.

She coughed, gasped and tried to pull her head away to get him out of her mouth as she felt him begin to harden but Brangus pushed down on her injured hand, shoving his thumb into the wound. The pain of that combined with the pain of the nameless man sodomising her was almost enough to force her into unconsciousness. _Almost._ But Bulma wasn't lucky enough to fall into the endless void of unconsciousness yet.

"Suck me or I'll fucking cut your entire hand off." Brangus demanded furiously, his hand tightening in her hair cruelly.

His dick was hard now and all Bulma could do was cry silently as it filled her into mouth and stretched into her throat. Tears slipped down her face as she obediently tried to suck his cock, running her tongue up and down his shaft, but it was too hard with the pain of the man sodomising her, and she after a few moments she wasn't able to control herself anymore and she began to scream and gasp as the other man hammered himself into of her ass.

The pain welled up again as the man behind her began pounding into her harder and faster. In front of Brangus was bucking his hips, forcing his cock further into her mouth until she could barely breathe. The pain, which was beyond anything Bulma had ever dreamed off, was inescapable and unrelenting and she was powerless to do anything but lie there screaming, wishing they would put her out of her misery so the agony would end. Behind her she heard the other man grunt and his fucking became frenzied as he came inside of her, pounding relentlessly into her backside.

Distantly, Bulma felt Brangus grab her head to pull her forward as he came in her mouth, but the pain had finally become too much and all she could do was groan softly as the blackness that had been hovering around her vision swirled up and claimed her. She was blissfully unaware as the as the filthy slave traders continued abusing her body for the next few hours, using her for all kinds of perverse pleasures.

* * *

Bulma woke up with a moan, her body aching fiercely as she tried to move; her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool and her body ached as though she'd been beaten up badly. With a supreme effort she ignored the thumping pain in her head and opened her eyes, trying to sit up; the room spun dizzily and the pain intensified as a sharp spear of agony went through her and a wave of nausea made her mouth run dry. She put a hand to her head to steady herself and felt something wet slide down her face, the dripping coming from her hand and pulled her hand away and stared at it, almost gagging as she looked at the bloody puncture that was carved through her flesh.

"What? No…" She felt a clawing fear catch hold of her as she stared at the wound, unable to remember how she had been injured or what had happened to her.

" _Please_! _Stay silent_! _Stay down_!" A frightened male voice cut through Bulma's whimpering noises, and she obediently lay down again and tightly closed her eyes as confusion and fear swept through her.

_Where was she?_

_What was going on?_

Bulma swallowed her terror and frowned as she tried to remember where she was and what she had been doing, but try as she might her memory was a blank. The very last thing she could remember was walking to work and then there was nothing. Just a big black gaping hole in her memory that hurt whenever she probed into the blank and tried to remember what had happened.

Her curiosity and fear prompted her to speak and she timidly spoke up, "Where am I?"

She kept her voice down to a whisper and tried to still her trembling limbs as she waited for a reply, telling herself she was imagining the atmosphere of fear and anxiety in the air. The air stank of fuel and metal, and a curious ozone smell that Bulma had only ever smelled before when she had once visited the saiyan space port to help make emergency repairs to a dreadnaught that had a faulty weapons system.

_I can't be on a saiyan ship…_

"We're on a slave ship." The man's voice shook even more than Bulma's had, and this time there was no ignoring the unbridled terror in his tone. "We're heading for the space station Chayrli Fierv. They said we're going to be sold off to a mining colony or to whore houses." The male voice was hoarse with fear and fatigue and Bulma could only imagine how frightened the speaker must be.

"Oh God." Bulma whispered, glad her eyes were closed so she couldn't see her surroundings as the horror of her situation hit her fully.

She couldn't remember how this had happened, but given her wounds and how much her body was aching, it was perhaps a blessing that the memories were gone for now. She curled up in a ball of confusion and misery, and willed herself to ignore the cries of pain and fear around her form the other captives. But it was useless and slowly the atmosphere of defeat misery war her down and she slowly drifted into oblivion as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N – And so begins Bulma's captivity and her life of slavery. The next chapter will be up soon. If you're an AO3 person you're getting a repost as I rewrite Slave and put the sex back in it.  
**


	2. Somewhat Damaged

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z_

* * *

Bulma was aware of very little after passing out again on the Slave ship; both her mind and body seemed to almost need to block out what was going on around her. It was too much to think about and there was too much pain for her to feel. When she did wake up briefly, her thoughts were confused and her mind was clouded with images and visions of the horrors that had enveloped the Earth since __they__ had arrived.

When the Saiyan Empire had attacked and conquered Earth, they had destroyed everything about humanity and the Earth that made their world special. The saiyans had little interest in preserving culture, their focus was on stripping the natural resources of the planet and on using the native population for slavery. They had killed millions of people and kidnapped millions more, forcing them to work as slaves on distant planets. Their methods of subjugating the people of Earth had left people too terrified to speak up and fight for themselves; why fight when that would only lead the death or slavery?

The people on earth had surrendered quickly after the Saiyan Empire had made it clear that rebellions would not be tolerated. Any resistance was dealt with quickly and with terrifying force and violence. They used barbaric public executions to make an example of any humans who refused to step in line and follow their rules, and it had worked. People were terrified and the resistance was all but stamped out; on the surface at least. There were some people, like Bulma, who had met secretly and studied the saiyan technology while waiting for their chance to strike.

_And now I'll never get that chance..._

Since the invasion everything that the Earth had produced, including human slaves, was confiscated and sent to the saiyan homework as a 'tithe' to the saiyans powerful overlord; King Vegeta. It was little wonder that the people of Earth were so demoralised when it was a struggle with clothe yourself and find enough to eat. The human race had been reduced to a race of slaves, ruled over by the saiyans who were content to live off the planet until every natural and manmade resource was consumed.

The Earth had truly been brought to its knees and humbled before the might of the saiyans. Schools and universities were shut and children born to human parents were taught only the history of the saiyan race, although in secrecy some parents continued to illegally teach the history of the Earth. Not many though, as parents who were suspected of this illegal teaching were accused of trying to raise 'rebellions' and had their children forcibly taken from them and sold into slavery – guilty or not.

Not all humans suffered; the bottoms dwellers of society flourished with many illegal trades - as often happened in wartime. Gangs appeared of rogue humans who regularly betrayed their race and sold out to the alien race, forming allegiances with the saiyans. These humans became the scourge of society; they were drug dealers, crime lords or even worse - _slave traders_.

It was these humans, and not the saiyans themselves, that were responsible for most of the illicit whore houses and for the illegal kidnappings of the men and women who would be sold into this life. They ran the gambling rings, the money laundering and the drug trade. These men, who had once been lowly thugs and back street drug dealers, had flourished and lived comfortable lives as they fed off the tastes and addictions of their new leaders.

Eventually, tired of wallowing in the past, Bulma opened her eyes and forced herself to try and sit up so she could take in her surroundings. But it was too much. Her head swam as she tried to drag herself into consciousness, and she felt her stomach roll alarmingly as she tried to move and felt pain lance through her. Her mouth tasted like cardboard, her eyes felt gritty and dry and her eyelids felt as though they were made of sandpaper. Was she sick? How long had she been sleeping? Now that she thought about it, catching hold of consciousness like a drowning swimming, her body was hot and sweaty and a feverish dull ache filled her head.

Bulma was distantly aware of voices talking anxiously over her in another language - or what seemed another language. For all she knew they could have been talking in English and she would have never heard them; their voices poured over her like water, washing past her like liquid as gentle hands probed her and explored her wounds. The voices were hushed and sounded increasingly worried as time dragged by, but the tone in them was both sweet and reassuring, as though they wanted her to know she would be okay.

The blue haired captive moaned gently as she slowly fought free of the imprisoning darkness of her feverish sleep and opened her eyes to see blurred shapes above her. It was impossible to see details from her unfocused eyes and Bulma allowed her eyelids to close again, for the time being content to simply float in and out of consciousness; detached from her body and the unrelenting throbbing pain she could feel.

It was obviously to her, even in her sickly state, that she was going to be sold off into slavery. She could remember, now that she was awake properly, that she'd been taken by slave traders and from the sharp pain between her legs, Bulma knew they had raped her, although she couldn't remember it. In some corner of her mind, she knew that she would either end up as a whore to one of the violent and brutish saiyans, or she would find herself on one of the icy mining moons where she'd live a pitiful life mining for rare metals before dying in the appalling conditions.

 _I'm going to die soon either way_ , she thought bleakly.

Bulma managed to pry a gritty eye open and realised with a distant kind of amazement that the two people standing over here weren't human at all, but neither were they saiyan. They spoke to each other in a liquid language that ran like water over their tongues Bulma opened her other eye and stared up at them complacently while they examined her. They held her injured hand in theirs and their tone was apprehensive as they poked and jabbed at the purple and green bruising which surrounded the garish hole that the knife had punctured into her hand.

Due to the soreness of her body Bulma guessed that that wasn't the only injury she had, the constantly aching of her lower regions made it fairly obvious that the two slave traders had most likely had a lot of fun with her body before they had traded it off. No doubt what they had done to her had been appalling and while she _knew_ she'd been raped, she couldn't remember the details. Bulma swallowed and glanced at the blindly white ceiling, unsure whether she was pleased or not with the memory loss.

"Where am I?" Bulma spoke up quietly as she looked at the beings, her voice a hoarse whisper that was barely audible.

Despite her soft voice the two pixie-like beings with their translucent pale blue skin and bright pink hair and eyes appeared to have heard her; but they ignored her. They gently placed her hand down and conferred amongst each other before one of them left the room, moving silently and gracefully, tossing a concerned look at Bulma as it left through a metallic door.

The other being quickly put what looked like a small black gun against her arm; the creature squeezed the trigger and Bulma yelped as the gun deposited something small and hard under her skin. It then put the gun down and picked up a syringe, looking down at her sadly as it took her hand in its and injected a golden liquid into the wound. Bulma tensed for pain, but there was none and as she watched the skin on her hand rippled and closed as if by magic. The bruising still marred her once creamy and perfect skin, but the wound was completely closed and even in her delusional and confused state Bulma felt slightly in awe of these gentle creatures that were healing her.

_Maybe the saiyans weren't so bad after all…_

There was movement to the left as the being that had left the room reappeared with a glowering saiyan in its wake who hissed something at the being who had healed Bulma's hand before he looked appraisingly at Bulma. His eyes roved down her body in an accessing way, completely unswayed by her nakedness as he took note of her injuries and what the being had done to heal her. He seemed bored, as though this part of his job was menial and uninteresting. Which, Bulma supposed, it was if he was a saiyan slave trader.

"They say you are awake and can speak." The saiyan growled bluntly as he shooed the beings out of the room, snapping something at them threateningly before turning back to Bulma with a nasty scowl. "Do you know what happened to you and where you are?"

Bulma deliberated at what to tell him as she thought over what she could remember, which admitted was not much. She was a free citizen from Earth and had been walking home when two men had grabbed her and essentially beaten her into unconsciousness. Was that the information he wanted? Or did he just want her to confirm that she knew she was a captive and no longer on Earth? Finally with a shrug Bulma worked up enough strength to talk and decided to say everything.

"I was captured by two slave traders who…hurt me." Her voice sounded less hoarse now, but her tone was still weak and scratchy, and her words sounded weak and unconvincing.

Bulma shrugged as the saiyan glowered down at her as though he didn't believe her, unwilling to let herself shrink under his predatory gaze. Although she was struggling to contain her fear she didn't want to show it. The worst this saiyan could do was kill her, and if she was going to become a slave, then death would be a blessing.

"That's __all__ I can remember." She finally looked away as his emotionless black eyes let hers. They were so empty and cruel looking; she had to find a way out of this mess and fast!

"Well, let me fill you in on the rest." The saiyan reached down and took her hand in his as he checked out the wound for himself, then let her arm fall back to the bed, apparently satisfied with what he saw. "Those __idiots__ who captured you decided to fuck you half to death. They brought you in barely conscious and with some very nasty injuries which we patched up. You were in and out of consciousness and it was obvious that you required medical attention immediately, we you were brought here to a treatment clinic two hours ago."

"That's a lot of effort for a human." Bulma couldn't believe she'd spoken up, or at the belligerent tone in her voice, but the words had come out before she could stop them.

The saiyan simply chuckled, "You're pretty, young and you have pleasing hair and eyes; a fine investment even if you were somewhat damaged when they brought you in. Now that you're sufficiently healed you will put up for sale and sold as a concubine." His beady black eyes almost sparkled as he saw her draw back from him, her fear apparently what he'd been seeking.

"A…concubine?" Bulma asked in disbelief, fear creeping into her tone. "You're selling me __already__?" The fear in her voice quickly gave way to anger and she resisted the urge to reach up and punch the saiyan right in his stupid face.

_How dare he enjoy this!_

"You have been injected with a quick-heal serum which is not available on Earth; you'll be fine soon enough. Your body is almost completely healed already, little whore." The saiyan motioned at her hand and Bulma saw that the bruising that had covered where the hole had been was now gone.

"But…but you're selling me?" Bulma stuttered, wrapping her arms around herself, "You can't! I'm a free citizen!"

"You _were_ a free citizen." The saiyan smiled nastily again and crossed his arms. "Don't worry though; we're a __very__ classy slave-trading centre. We wouldn't have bought you otherwise."

"Classy? Bought me?" Bulma repeated stupidly, glancing up at the saiyan and then quickly looking away again at the amusement in his eyes.

"We bought you from those two humans because of your… _ _potential__. Now we will sell you again to whoever can afford to buy you." The saiyan leaned closer and picked up a lock of her hair, running it through his fingers. "Blue hair is treasured among saiyans, so you'll most likely sell fairly easily at a high price as a concubine."

"I don't want to be a concubine!" Bulma protested weakly, her hand beginning to throb again and her head aching. "I shouldn't even be here! I belong on Earth! I'm a free citizen! I have a job, I have a…"

"It's immaterial now. You've already been reported dead and declared a non-person. You belong to us now, little whore." The saiyan eyed her lithe body and smirked to himself as he ran a finger down her arm, feeling the softness of her skin. "Yes, you'll fetch _quite_ a price."

Bulma closed her eyes, despair welling up and sweeping over her. __Anything__ would be better than becoming a saiyans whore, she would have preferred a death sentence in a mining colony then this. Saiyan males weren't known for being gentle considerate lovers and it was a known fact that the saiyan men required a constant supply of human concubines because of the high mortality rate amongst them. They were beasts and they treated their concubines appallingly.

"Now get up! You should have enough energy to walk." The saiyan jerked Bulma's arm as he growled at her irritably. "We have to get you back to the market and get you cleaned up. We have some very important customers arriving tonight and I have a feeling that they'll take an interest in you."

Resentfully, Bulma stood up, promising herself silently that she would find a way to get free one day.

* * *

The white cotton and lace dress was indecently short, Bulma was horrified at just how revealing and sluttish it was. But kept her mouth shut, especially after seeing one of the other frightened 'slaves' who had protested being carried off screaming by two rowdy saiyan guards. The girl hadn't come back and one of the other potential concubines had told her that any girls who didn't follow the rules were given to the guards as toys. So Bulma had held her tongue, even though it went against every fibre of her being to do so, she kept quiet and put up with everything they did to her.

Bulma was still forcing herself to endure the seemingly endless primping hours later after being bathed and cleansed and oiled. Two meek looking individuals of the same species who had treated Bulma at the hospital finished fastening her hair up. They had pinned up her long blue tresses on top of her head and had let a few stray tendrils loose to float around her face. She hated it; the hairstyle looked ridiculous on her.

The makeup they had applied before starting her hair was sparse but dramatic and was designed to make her eyes appear as big and blue as possible. Her lips were painted a bright cherry red and her eyes had been outlined in a black dust. That had been all the makeup they had applied. Bulma was fairly certain that the being that had done her makeup had wanted to do more but the saiyan attendant had growled at her to hurry up or be punished and the being had paled and quickly left Bulma alone.

She hated her makeup too; she _looked_ like a painted whore now.

"Get up, whore." The creatures that were fussing with Bulma gasped at one another as a saiyan filled the doorway, a strange circular piece of metal in his hand. "I said rise!"

The saiyan growled again and the beings fled at the sound of his voice. Bulma obediently rose, struggling not to fight as the saiyan attendant grabbed her by the neck and forced her against the wall roughly. For one horrible moment she thought she'd done something wrong and he was about to beat or rape her, but he just held her there and closed the solid metal collar around her neck. Laughing at her frightened expression when he left her go and she sagged against the wall in relief.

"What…what is this?" Bulma gasped and struggled uselessly with the metal ring, tugging at the collar as the metal seemed to spring to life around her neck and pulsed faintly as though it had a life of its own.

"It's a slave collar. Your master can reward you with either pleasure or pain with this device. It is impossible to take off without the master control. Any tampering and it will explode." The saiyan attendant's voice was slightly mocking and he laughed at Bulma's fearful and shocked expression.

"Maybe death would be better than a life of slavery." Bulma mused with a sour expression as she tugged on the collar again but gave up when the saiyan smacked her hands away and gave her a very nasty look.

"Don't be so melodramatic, girl." The saiyan guard held up a control box. "This is the device through which your master can either punish you or reward you." He leered at Bulma and pressed a red button.

Instantly a searing pain ripped through Bulma. It emanated from the collar and tore into every part of her body. It felt as if skin were being stripped from her flesh, as though her blood were boiling. She dropped to her knees and whimpered as she clung to the collar, red hot needles of pain rippling down her body and crippling her. It was horrible. It felt like acid was being poured all over her skin.

"Stop…" Bulma ground her teeth and tried to fight to pain, her body twisting and jerking as the pain tore through her.

"I would not contemplate killing yourself again anytime soon, or you'll be punished severely." The guard laughed as he flipped the red button again, and the pain stopped. "We were warned about your temper from the two humans who brought you in; they claimed you had caused them much trouble."

Bulma panted, not trusting herself to speak as the pain drifted reluctantly from her body, the absence of the pain feeling like bliss. Oh god. If there was no way to get the collar off and whoever bought her could inflict that sort of pain on her, what chance did she had to escape? This was like a nightmare; all windows of escape were rapidly closing before her.

The saiyan guard seemed satisfied with her silence and picked her off the ground, setting her down on rubbery legs and then forcing her to walk out the door. He led her along a glaringly bright white hallway full of doors, each of which boasted a small square plexiglass window through which you could view the occupants of each room; the occupant of course being other concubines – both male and female.

Most of potential concubines that Bulma saw as she peeked through window after window, roamed their rooms with surreal, dreamy expression on their faces as though they were content with their fate and wouldn't have had things any other way. Or as though they were drugged. Others concubines of course were much less calm. Many of them had been strapped down on the bed and were yelling and trying to break free, their faces terrified and etched with strain.

 _That won't be me!_ Bulma promised herself silently.

The guard finally stopped by an unmarked door, opened it and marched Bulma through. He growled under his breath as he forced her over to the bed where he closed a manacle around Bulma's wrist and attached the other end to the head of the bed; effective chaining her to her bed and preventing her from roaming her cell. Great. Was she being chained here so prospective buyers could try before they buy?

She'd be damned if she'd let a filthy saiyan touch her without a fight.

"The King and Prince of planet Vegeta are arriving tonight to pick out new royal concubines. It is well known that they both fancy blue hair so if you lucky you may be sold to them. Just try to look pretty and stop frowning." The guard laughed noisily and left the room without a backward glance, slamming the metal door with a thud and locking it behind him.

Bulma waited until she heard his footsteps fade away and then she sank down onto the bed and swallowed hair. One hand lifted and gripped the slave collar tightly, the metal warm and alive against her neck. Wearily and full of fear she made herself lie down on the bed and stare up at the unfamiliar ceiling, desperately trying to think of any way she could get out of this situation. It didn't matter who bought her – Royal saiyans or low level soldiers – they were all as bad as each other.

If she didn't find a way out of this situation she was as good as dead.

* * *

**A/N –I know this chapter is a little typical of the 'Bulma-is-a-slave' fics but hey, you have to dress her in something, right? Hope you enjoyed it – the next chapter is on it's way! Please review :)**


	3. Tormentor

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ_

**A/N – Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and encouraging me to take this fic to new and uncomfortable territory!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tormentor  
**

* * *

 

Bulma lay on her back in the tiny room, shifting her weight on the horribly uncomfortable mattress and glowered at the ceiling while she planned her escape. There had to be some way out of this situation, she couldn't imagine spending her life as a Slave. Even her life on Earth, which she had so often complained about and wished she could change, as a pleasant dream compared to this. So she lay there quietly and thought of ways to escape.

And make no mistake - she __would__ escape.

Bulma's nails dug into the mattress as she clenched her fists, sick of the unrelenting whiteness of the room. It was like being in a hospital only even less colourful and more depressing. If __only__ she wasn't chained to the bed; then she would have no problem getting out. Why, she'd unscrew the ventilation vents above her head and get out that way, or she'd pick the lock of her door with the pins in her hair. There were a hundred ways she could escape if she wasn't shackled down by the chain and the collar.

She saw movement from the corner of her eye and several saiyan faces appeared at the plexiglass window, but she pointedly ignored them and stared at the ceiling with a sour expression on her face. Through the sound proof door she couldn't hear what the saiyan slave trader was saying about her…and part of Bulma was glad that she couldn't. Then again it would have been nice to know exactly what his sales pitch for her was. Maybe he was describing her as an exotic beauty from earth with full pouting lips, long blue hair, high rounded breasts and a fiery temperament.

_Or maybe he was saying that she was a bad tempered mule who wasn't worth the effort_ _…_

Bulma scowled to herself; he was probably making up something about her performance in bed. She scowled harder; if one of those __primitive monkeys__ so much as laid a __finger__ on her she'd give them one performance they'd never forget. It didn't matter if she died as long as she died fighting them. She hated the saiyans so much…so very, very much. Her hatred was an all-consuming fire that seemed to burn relentlessly inside of her.

The door to her cell opened and three saiyans entered, although others seemed to be waiting out in the hall and through her eyelashes Bulma thought she caught the flashes of several other slaves dressed in white. Poor devils. If she was unlucky she'd be joining them, or maybe staying here was unluckier still. It was hard to decide if the boring white room was worse than being sold to a filthy saiyan. _Either way she was fucked_. Bulma smiled a thin-lipped smile at the slave trader as the sarcastic thought crossed her mind, and then flashed a much brighter but obviously fake smile when he gave her a warning glare that Bulma interpreted as: __If you make trouble I will kill you.__

The Slave trader made a great show of presenting Bulma to them, and within moments Bulma made the discovery that the saiyans standing before her were none other than King Vegeta and his son Prince Vegeta. She'd often heard the saiyans on Earth referring to their Kind and his son, and she'd always pictured Vegeta as a boy, but the dark eyes man who was watching her quietly was certainly no boy. It was difficult to tell with saiyans as they aged much slower than humans, but Bulma guessed he was in his late twenties or early thirties.

_Well, at least I'm being trotted out for the crème de le crème of saiyans and not just for any old low level solider!_

"Stand up, woman!" The saiyan slave trader barked at her, tearing her from her thoughts with his sharp, gravelly voice. His finger hovered over the control for her collar and Bulma ignored him and stared at the ceiling. She wasn't going to bend to his will just because he asked her to, she wasn't a whimpering coward like some of the girls she'd seen shivering in the corners of their room and she didn't care how much he hurt her. She'd take the pain if it meant humiliating him!

"I said stand up!" The guard snapped at her again, and when Bulma continued to ignore him he pressed the red button on the control for her collar. Immediately Bulma screamed as red-hot pain washed over her in waves, the needle-like stings causing her to almost double in over in pain. With an effort Bulma didn't know she possessed she shut her mouth and curled into a ball, swallowing her screams and doing her best to ignore the excruciating pain that raced through her veins like battery acid.

_I will be strong!_

"That's enough." The voice was cultured and belonged to the taller of the two saiyans who had accompanied the slave trader in. The collar was immediately shut off and Bulma uncurled from her ball, her eyes flashing bloody murder at the guard as she gritted her teeth and restrained from trying to hit him or worse. Not that she would have gotten far with the manacle chaining her to the bed, but it was the thought that counted. She glanced at the saiyans royals, trembling with rage and humiliation as they both watched her with interest, as though this were nothing more than an entertaining show.

"You've made her mad; look at her eyes!" The King spoke again, his emotionless dark eyes watching Bulma with an almost clinical detachment.

King Vegeta had a predominant widow's peak and his hair, which was a chestnut brown colour, swept upwards like a flame. His eyes were the same ebony as all saiyan eyes and his body was thickly muscled under the royal armour he wore. His eyes swept up her body and for a moment they met hers, then Bulma glanced away, swallowing the lump in her throat. His eyes were the eyes of a soulless beast; eyes that she had stared into many times over the years as she'd been beaten in the street, ridiculed or forced to watch as others were executed in front of her.

"So, the woman can withstand pain. How interesting." The prince spoke up and Bulma turned her gave on him, shivering as he met her gaze with a stare that scared her for reasons she didn't understand.

He was shorter than his father and, surprisingly to Bulma, his voice sounded completely different; it was rough and had a deeper accent then his sires. His hair was black, his skin a little paler and his body was scarred and battle worn, as though he'd actually seen combat and had been wounded. He was watching her eyes that clearly interested and they swept down her body and back up again, hesitating over her long thighs and breasts before they returned to her face.

"Didn't any one ever tell you that it's rude to stare?" Bulma snapped angrily and glared at the prince as she tugged on the hem of her dress, struggling to hold onto even a shred of her dignity as his eyes swept down her body again.

"Actually no, but people usually only tell me what I want to hear." Prince Vegeta seemed amused that she'd dared to speak to him, and he smirked back at her and raised an eyebrow at her efforts to shield her legs from his gaze. "You were right Claudius, this one _does_ have a fiery temperament."

Bulma snorted in amusement as Vegeta unknowingly uttered the exact same words that she had used to describe herself only minutes before. She couldn't help but feel revulsion at the look in his eyes, as though she was nothing more than a piece of meat for him to devour. She'd never liked when men ogled her and this felt no different; prince or not he was making her flesh crawl with the way he was staring at her.

Abruptly the king strode forward and looked Bulma motioned for her to stand up. "Stand up, female!"

Bulma slowly stood, despite her bravado she was terrified of what they would do to her next, so she stood there and hoped for the best while he poked and prodded at her body as though checking a pedigree racing horse. She was trembling in fear but she didn't dare say or do anything else to in case they activated the collar again. It wasn't that she minded the pain, pain she could take, it was just that she didn't want to be reduced to a shivering, pathetic heap before the two sadistic saiyan royals in front of her.

Bulma gasped when the king leaned close and looked at her eyes and hair, frowning slightly as he twisted a lock of her hair in his hand and then grasped her head to look into her eyes. It was so intrusive to have him touching her that she automatically tried to pull away from him. But his grasp was like a steel and he feeble attempts to pull away did nothing but amuse him.

"Do you want to check my teeth?" Bulma asked facetiously, finally losing her temper, and almost shrieked when the king took her face in his hands and did just that. Finally, he released her she flashed him the kind of look that an angry kitten gives a human who ruffles its fur.

"Well, is she to your satisfaction?" Claudius was feigning boredom and Bulma could tell he had sensed an impending sale and was excited.

"Well, Vegeta? If we get her, she'll be yours. Do you want her or not?" The king addressed his son, crossing his arms as though bored already. "I have no need for another concubine at the moment, even one as tempting as this." The king's voice was dripping with lust and his eyes darted back to hers.

Bulma looked away again and pinched her lips together to stop herself from screaming at him. She hated saiyans and was repulsed by them and their disgusting habits! The Prince looked Bulma up and down and strode forward; he looked into her eyes as though searching for something. For the briefest of seconds, while she stared into his eyes properly for the first time, Bulma experienced a sharp stab of fear unlike anything she'd felt before.

"Yes, I'll take her." His gloved hand briefly touched her face and Bulma shied back, her eyes wild.

She glared at Prince Vegeta as she tried to hide her fear and tried to calm her heart as it thundered in her chest with fear; there had been something in his eyes when he'd looked at her. Something inhuman and monstrous had been flittering behind his eyes and it had scared the hell out of her. She didn't know what it was, but she didn't want to belong to anyone who had eyes like that.

Claudius handed the control to the prince and then moved to undo the manacle chaining Bulma to the bed. "I'm sure she'll please you, my Lord."

"She'd better." The Prince looked at her again and Bulma felt that animal presence staring at her from behind his eyes again. She shivered and forced herself to look straight ahead _ _.__

__This couldn't be happening to her…_ _

* * *

 

Vegeta felt the woman's eyes burning into his back as he walked from the space station to their ship and smirked to himself. She really was a wild creature; very undisciplined and very, very rude. Well, he'd soon teach her that no woman talked to Prince Vegeta in such a manner. The prince unconsciously made a fist and ground his teeth. He would teach her a lesson, but he wouldn't break her too soon. Beauty's such as she were getting harder and harder to come by and destroying her would be a great waste. No, he would play with her for a while before he disposed of this one.

_He would enjoy breaking her._

Vegeta knew that she would please him; he felt it in every inch of his body that she would bring him pleasure like no other, but the attraction was more than that. When he had looked into her eyes and felt the power of the Oozaroo slide through his own eyes the woman had not flinched like most human females did when they saw the beast inside of him, she had only stepped back when he had touched her. This blue haired woman feared him, he could smell it, but she didn't fear him like the others did.

Her fear came from hatred.

He'd have fun with he; that much was clear. The feisty ones were always the most fun in bed. They would usually struggle for far longer than placid slaves would. Oh yes, the more they hated him the better it was. He loved to have his women desperate for freedom, loved to force them into submission and loved to break them. This woman was going to be fun indeed, especially as it was her anger that what had attracted him to her.

Vegeta halted outside of his personal chambers in the ship and glared at his usual entourage of servants and guards as they scrambled to a stop near him. Two of his personal guards were holding the woman between them and, just as he'd guessed, she didn't look happy at all. Vegeta jerked his head in the direction of his room and the two guards holding the blue haired woman opened the door and all but threw her in, exchanging looks when the woman stared up at them with pleadingly wide blue eyes and then both guards burst into laughter.

"You're all dismissed." Vegeta growled at them all and then slipped in the door, locking it behind him. Slowly, he turned around and took in the shape of the woman as she climbed to her feet and glared at him with a fierce look.

"You __can't__ do this to me." She told him as she crossed her arms over her ample chest and bared perfectly white teeth at him.

"Do what?" Vegeta casually pulled of his gloves and tossed them aside as he studied the woman more closely. She was young, perhaps in her late teens but no older than nineteen in human years at best. She had azure blue eyes which were wide with fear, red lips that were beautifully shaped and long blue hair that was pinned above her head.

She was a perfect example of why he was glad they'd conquered Earth.

"Do you want to know what happened to all my other whores?" Vegeta smirked as the woman shook her head and took a step back as he advanced towards her. "I killed them all because none of them could please me." He reached out and caught her to him, ignoring her little cry of fear. "Do you think you will please me, woman?"

"Let me go!" Her voice shook with terror and a wave of lust rolled over Vegeta as he caught the tangy scent of fear.

This was what he wanted - __to be feared__.

"You didn't answer my question." Vegeta let his breath fall on her neck and allowed his tail to sweep along the length of her body. "If you please me, you will live. If you don't however…" Vegeta let the threat hang in the air as he licked her neck; tasting her scent and rolling it round in her mouth. The woman was silent for a moment then took a shuddering breath.

"This isn't fair." Her voice was barely a whisper but Vegeta heard it none-the-less and smiled to himself at the desolation in her tone.

"Life rarely is fair." He carefully bit the side of her neck and slowly ran his hands down her body until they reached her waist. Then he bunched the material up in his hands and with a violent jerk he tore the dress in two. The woman sprung away from him as if burnt, wearing only flimsy panties and panting with terror as she tried to cover herself up.

"No!" She gasped and held a hand up as if to keep him at bay.

"What's wrong? You're not scared of me are you?" Vegeta asked sarcastically, smirking as he unclipped his armour, his tail lashing back and forth as he dropped his chest plate to the floor and then dropped into a crouch himself, his eyes narrowed to predatory slits as he waited for the woman to run.

She backed away, one arm covering her breasts, the other one still held out as if to forestall him. The prince growled again and then leapt, easily bounding over the woman and blocking her escape. She screamed and bolted in the other direction but Vegeta was ready for her and with feline like grace he tackle her to the floor, pinning her arms above her head and eating her scream with a kiss.

The woman squirmed under him but Vegeta's strength was far superior and escape was beyond her reach. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, his head tilted slightly as he considered his new toy. She was so beautiful it was breath taking, and she was responding to him just the way he liked his women to; with fear. Still, the woman was slightly more terrified than his woman usually were, and she did look young; _perhaps too young…_

"How old are you?" He asked, curious as to what her real age was; the trader had been careful to omit that small detail about her.

"Eighteen." Her voice was a frightened squeak and he could feel her body trembling beneath his.

"Eighteen." Vegeta seemed to consider this, and then something else dawned on him, something that made him smile in a disconcertingly predatory way. "You __have__ fucked a man before, haven't you?"

She started to shake her head and then stopped. "The slave traders who captured me, they…"

The woman trailed off and Vegeta raised an eyebrow, sadistically enjoying her discomfort. "They what, woman?"

"They raped me." The words fell from her mouth like stones and even the woman flinched as she said them.

Vegeta looked down at her a while longer and then smirked. "It doesn't really matter to me, I was just curious as to why you were so terrified."

"You're a scary person." Her voice shook and Vegeta chuckled.

"Am I?" He leaned closer and bit her neck again, his time hard enough to leave teeth marks in her neck.

"You're also sadistic and evil." Bulma made a concentrated effort to sound stronger, but Vegeta wasn't fooled.

"Probably." Vegeta ran a hand down her body and squeezed her thigh. "You'll get used to me though." Vegeta picked the woman and carried her over to the bed, once again ignoring the woman's frantic struggles to free herself. "Keep fighting woman, I like it when you fight me." Vegeta hungrily kissed her again and pulled off his training suit. "I have a feeling you going to keep me __very__ satisfied."

Bulma's eyes widened as he undressed and then began to approach her, his smirk widening to a grin as he saw her fear…

* * *

**A/N – The chapter is going to be a bondagey lemon. Hooray.**


	4. Whore

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own DBZ or any of the characters form it.**

**A/N – Enjoy! This chapter has some rough sex in it..  
**

* * *

 

Bulma screamed as Vegeta held her arms down above her head, grinding her delicate wrists into carpet as his superior weight kept her pinned to the ground like a mere bug. No matter how hard she fought, how hard she twisted and jerked under him she could barely move let alone wriggle free of his horrible grasp. The prince laughed roughly at her escape attempts, his black eyes flashing dangerously as she screamed in rage and tried to bite him.

_This couldn't be happening to her, it just couldn't!_

She closed her eyes and willed it all away, but when she opened her eyes Vegeta was still on top of her, pinning her down with that bestial look in his eyes. He looked like he was going to devour her; he looked hungry. She'd never seen anyone look at her like that before – it was more then terrifying, it gave fear a whole new meaning. How could her life have disintegrated into this? She didn't want to be the fuck-toy of a spoiled prince!

Her attempts to free herself failing, Bulma sobbed miserably and sagged on the carpet, al the fight leaving her as she prepared to accept her fate. It was horrible but what else could she do? This man was a monster who was feeding off her pain and fear and if she couldn't get free then she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being frightened of him.

"Woman, I'm going to give you some valuable advice." The flamed haired prince shook her slightly to capture her attention, a displeased look on his face. "I like people to fear me but I don't like people to be _afraid_ of me." He lowered his face to hers and forced a kiss upon her lips, growling deep in his throat when Bulma squeaked in fear and tried to tear her mouth away. When he finally drew back he had a pleased look on his face that unnerved the blue haired girl.

"I like it when you fear me and when you fight, however I don't like it when you lie there shivering like a broken _thing_." His eyes glittered sadistically and he ground his body against hers. "Do you understand me, girl?"

Bulma shook her head, sniffling to hold back the tears that threatened to brim over. She felt like sobbing! Even his kisses felt like violations! She didn't even want to find out what he meant by wanting to be feared but not wanting her to be afraid of him. Whatever his cryptic little comment meant she was sure it wouldn't bode well for her! She had to get free before she found out!

Bulma tried to knee him in a burst of movement, but Vegeta moved to quick for her, and in a flash he was on his feet again. He grabbed her arms and jerked her roughly to her feet, pulling her against him as he wrapped his arms strongly around her. Her back was pressed to his chest and she could feel him breath as his chest moved against her back. He sounded breathless and excited – almost as though what she had just done ha excited him.

"I see you're too stupid to understand me…" Vegeta started to insult her in that rough, mocking voice of his but Bulma cut in, unable to let such a comment be thrown at her without fighting back.

"I'm not stupid!" She screeched and after worming an arm free she raked her nails down Vegeta's neck, leaving angry red trains down the soft skin of his throat. The dark eyed prince hissed in pain (or possibly pleasure) but didn't let her go. If anything his arms tightened around her.

"What I meant by my comment is that I like having people like you giving me respect, bowing humbly before me." He spoke slowly, as though she were a mentally retarded child. "What I don't like is cowardice! I can't stand people who shake and moan and cry around me," Vegeta punctuated each work by giving her a small shake, his fingers digging into her soft skin painfully.

"I don't deny that I have a reputation for being a sadist," He continued nonchalantly, "…and I freely admit that hurting people gets me off, but I can't stand it when the person I'm in bed with is whimpering with the wrong kind of fear." Vegeta turned her around so that she faced him and brought his face close to hers. "Do you understand me now, girl?"

Bulma paled as the blood ran from her face, she understood what he meant! He wanted his bed partners with the fight still in them!

"I said do you understand what I mean?" He shook her roughly, apparently unconcerned about causing her injury.

Bulma nodded quickly and decided that it was time to try a different plan of escape. It was painfully obvious that she wouldn't be able to escape him by fighting him off, her only thought was that if she appeared weak and womanly he might decide that she wasn't worthy of him. If she got lucky he might even put her out of her misery! It was worth a shot! She didn't want to live if her life would consist of being raped by this vicious psychopath!

"Good," The prince continued, unaware of the traitorous thought spinning around her pretty blue head, "now let me make something clear to you; if you don't please me in bed then I will kill you in a very slow, painful way." Vegeta ran one hand down her body, feeling her curves with a distinct look of pleasure on his face. "All you have to do to prevent a slow painful is simply jump into bed with me without crying, whimpering, or sobbing, and let me do my thing with you." He smiled an almost pleasant smile at her, inwardly smirking as he felt her heart thumping against her chest with fear. Her pupils were dilated, and her breath was sobbing in her throat. She was truly frightened of him; that much was clear.

"I…I can't!" She burst out, her blue eyes squeezing a few crystal tears out.

"Yes you can, don't worry it'll be good for you too; I know how to please a woman." Vegeta pulled her close and kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth as he steered her effortlessly towards the bed. The woman had gone limp in his arms and presented him with no problems as he broke the kiss and laid her down on the bed. He watched her lustily as he climbed onto the bed beside her, looking much like the cat who got the cream.

"I will not allow myself to be a toy to be used!" she hissed angrily. Her cheeks were still wet with tears, but she showed no signs of crying anymore.

Had her tears before been a trick? A ploy to get him to free her? Vegeta smiled wryly; it was obvious that this woman had more to her than what met the eye. But then again, he'd known that all along.

"Perhaps you feel that way now, but in time you will grow to love what I can do to you. It's not all bad, you know." He smirked at her again, enjoying the fear in her eyes that lurked under the anger.

"I'll never grow to love what you want to do to me, you barbarian!" She straightened herself up to her full height and glared at him, trying to be brave and strong.

_He loved it when they fought him..._

Vegeta didn't even hesitate as he leaped on her, knocking her onto the bed with perfect control and landing right on top of her, trapping her between his arms and enjoying the squeal she let out. For the briefest second he saw fear in her eyes, but then it was clouded over by her anger once more. Angry as she was, she was incredibly weak and it was easy to catch her arms in his hands as she struggled ineffectually. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and eagerly explored her body with the other.

Her skin was a much lighter color then his and was soft to the touch and the flesh on her breasts was so soft that it felt almost like silk. He let his hand gently trace over her stomach, which was perfectly flat and lightly toned, and ran his hands over her hips. He traced her hip bones carefully and then dipped his hands lower, noting the hitch in the woman's breath as he did so.

_Perhaps it was possible to persuade her to enjoy herself after all._

Vegeta stroked the skin on her inner thigh and under him Bulma moaned for him to stop, desperately trying to fight her own body as it betrayed her in its response. It was hilarious to hear her begging him to stop in a tone that seemed to beg him to continue. He could smell her desire thick on the air as her body betrayed her.

The woman may have feared him, but she was only made of flesh and blood like everyone else.

He smirked and ran his fingers through the now damp curls at the apex of her thighs and inserted a finger into her wet entrance. Instantly her hips rose in the air towards him and she let out a small whimper, a sound that was as much pleasure as it was a plea for him to stop. She was wet though, and clearly excited at what he was doing to her.

Smirking to himself Vegeta thrust two more fingers inside of her and let go of her hands, using his free hand to cup one breast and then pinch one nipple. He waited for her to scream as the other whores before had done, but Bulma only moaned again, the pain seeming to have little in the way of a negative effect on her. Perhaps she was slightly masochistic? The Ying to his Yang?

_He hoped so; it was an exciting though._

Vegeta removed his hand from between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance; the hand that was still pinching a nipple also serving to hold her down as she attempted to push him off. He was already rock hard and aching to be inside of her, but he needed more than just a willing whore, he needed to hear her cries of pain as he fucked her.

"Bad girl..." Vegeta whispered as his free hand found the small control box that activated her collar by the bed, and he pushed the red button.

The woman screamed as the collar began shocking her, and her body arched under him as she writhed in the throws of pain. Excited by her moans, Vegeta pushed her back down and thrust himself inside of her with one quick, hard movement. He was careful not to crush her fragile body under his as he used his superior strength to slide his huge rod into her body.

She screamed louder as he violated her, but there was a note in her voice that wasn't pain. There was a hoarse sound of pleasure deep inside of her yells. He pushed the red button again and the pain shut off, then he continued to move inside of her in long, deep thrusts as the woman opened her eyes again, clashing with his own. It was difficult to control himself, but he forced himself to move in thick steady stokes to begin with.

"Fuck, you feel fantastic!" He whispered hoarsely to her as she whimpered under him again. He lowered himself closer to her so he could kiss her, claiming her lips with his own. He waited for her to scream again as began to hammer into her faster, each thrust punctuated by her small sounds of pleasure-pain. She didn't scream though, she seemed to have no fight left and she just clung to his body as he pounded her into the bed, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Vegeta closed his eyes in pleasure as the exquisite excitement began to build inside of him, rolling waves of glorious release. This was the best he'd ever had it! This small human was so warm and tight, and he could smell her fear all around him. The scent of her earlier pain was still clinging to her skin, as was the smell of desire and pleasure.

Vegeta growled as he came, thrusting deep inside of her and shuddering as his seed spilled deep into her. He dropped onto her body and roughly sunk his teeth into her shoulder as he prolonged the orgasm, biting her hard enough to draw blood. Dimly Vegeta became aware that the woman herself was moaning - _in pleasure_.

* * *

"You're one sick fuck."

Bulma was lying with her head lying on his chest, trying to work out what had just happened and why she had, at least in part, just enjoyed what he'd done to her. After he'd fucked her she'd fallen into a light sleep and she'd only just woken up. She had no clue what Vegeta had been doing while she'd slept. He'd probably been gloating.

God, she hated him!

Vegeta glanced down at her and shrugged, "You can't say you didn't enjoy it too, woman; I heard you moaning."

"Yeah, in pain!" She sighed in annoyance, trying to ignore the small shiver of awareness that danced across her skin.

_Liar! You enjoyed it in the end!_

The saiyan laughed, "Those weren't screams of pain that I heard." He leered at her, and Bulma blushed and tried to pull away from him as his hands slid down her body knowingly.

"I didn't enjoy that!" She insisted as she tried to roll away from him as his hands slid down and cupped her breasts.

"Well you could have fooled me." Vegeta abruptly let her go and she scrambled to her feet and grabbed a pillow to cover herself with.

She glared at him angrily, wishing he would spontaneously died. "Can I go now?"

"Where do you plan on going to?" Vegeta looked at her body pointedly. "You won't get far dressed like _that_."

"I…I just want to go home." She looked despairingly at her torn clothes scattered on the floor. He was right. She had nowhere to go, nothing to wear and no one would help her even if she got away. She was a whore and the only escape from this life would be death.

"This is your home now, woman. You're bought and paid for,so you may as well get used to it." He sat up and stretched and Bulma blushed and looked away from him as his muscled body was put on display before her.

"Stop calling me _woman!_ My name's Bulma! And I'm not some sort of toy you can own." She crossed her arms awkwardly over the pillow, swallowing hard as she saw that his cock was starting to get hard again as he watched her.

He raised an eyebrow as he noticed her watching him and then grinned devilishly, "I paid forty thousand credits for you, _Bulma_. You're mine now."

Bulma blushed and tried her best to ignore him as he got to his feet and padded over to another door, completely naked and unashamed. She couldn't imagine ever getting used to this. To having him fuck her and having her body enjoy it against her will. She refused to believe that she would. This was not her destiny!

"I have to go out again woman." He paused near the door and glanced back at her looking genuinely regretful, "I would love to stay here and keep playing with you, but duty calls. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be out of your way for the rest of the day." Vegeta opened the door and waited beside it, clearly expecting her to join him. "Well?"

"Well what?" Bulma eyed him warily and played dumb; she wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"Are you coming?"

"Into the shower with you?" Bulma shook her head, faintly nauseated at the thought of allowing that animal into her body again...and at the thought that she might enjoy it again.

"You don't want to get clean?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow again, his dark orbs watching her as though he found her reluctance to follow his orders fascinating.

Bulma shook her head, "Not with _you_ in there."

He laughed and walked in, closing the door behind both him and his mocking laughter and Bulma wondered if he'd actually expected her to join him or if it had all been a game to him. She waited until she heard the shower start then she bolted to the main door and tried to open it, but to her dismay it was locked, and try as she might she couldn't figure out how to unlock it.

"Great." Bulma surveyed the room, her gaze coming to rest on the bed, and, despite herself, she remembered what she and Vegeta and been doing on that bed only an hour ago. Shamefully, she blushed as she felt her body tighten as she thought about what had passed between herself and Vegeta.

He had been right; she had enjoyed what he'd done to her and it made her sick to the stomach. How could she have enjoyed having sex with that monster? More importantly, how could she have enjoyed having him hurt her? She ought to have been horrified but she hadn't been. She'd found herself enjoying the way he'd held her down and forced himself on her, enjoying the way he'd roughly fucked her and used her body.

It was sickening, but in some strange way Bulma was glad that he hadn't really hurt her; in fact, she was even glad that she'd enjoyed it. If she hadn't she didn't know how she would have coped with the idea of having to do that with Vegeta again and again. She was having a hard enough time getting used to the idea that she was a royal whore. At least, and hated to even admit this, Vegeta was young and good looking, even if he was severely twisted.

She could have been bought by anything or anything, and that thought chilled her. But how long would she survive with Vegeta? He had said he'd killed all his other concubines; would he kill her too once he tired of her? Bulma couldn't imagine killing Vegeta after what they'd done…sex wasn't something she took lightly and the thought of harming someone she'd been intimate with was scary. Even a sadistic bastard like Vegeta.

She heard the shower shut off and Bulma sank down further into the lounge chair she's sunk down into earlier. The bathroom door opened and a puff of steam escaped; Vegeta strode through with a towel around his waist and paused to look around the room until he saw Bulma. 

"Good, you're still here." He grinned, apparently enjoying the site of her curled into a resentful little ball.

"I couldn't unlock the door." Bulma explained bitterly, her blue eyes downcast.

Vegeta grinned even wider at that and he pointed towards the bathroom. "Go shower, I'll be gone when you get out, but I'll order some clothes for you." He turned away then turned back, the water on his chest glistening, and angrily Bulma forced herself to look away from his body and at his face, "What size are you in Saiyan clothing?"

"About a four I think…although I'm a six in shirts, for obvious reasons," Bulma motioned at her large breasts that were still hidden behind the pillow she clutched.

"I'll just send for a tailor." Vegeta motioned towards the bathroom again. "Have a shower and relax. I had a good time with you so you don't need to fear for you life...yet."

* * *

**A/N – What is going to happen now? Will Vegeta tire of her eventually? Will Bulma escape? You'll just have to wait and see! Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Masochistic

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters form it.

**A/N –I'm slowly re-editing the sexy content back into this fic! Enjoy! Thanks to Nikoru for beat reading!**

* * *

 

Bulma jumped, despite her best efforts not too, when the door made a warning beep before opening and admitting an officious looking man who was followed by several ladies, carrying material and other tools of his trade. The tailor had arrived. He wasn't a Saiyan as Bulma had expected, rather he was a member of yet another race that Bulma had never seen before. He had flame bright orange hair, pitch-black skin and his eyes were a deep blood red that glinted menacingly in his face. His voice, however, was soft, soothing and in direct contrast with his frightening looks.

"You must be the, uh, _lady_ we're here to attend to." The tailor looked her over and smiled suddenly, flashing a mouth full of needle sharp teeth that made Bulma draw back in horror. "Well you're not a total loss at least."

"Excuse me?" Bulma stood up, still clutching the pillow to her naked body. She'd never felt so humiliated in all her life as she did right now! 

"I mean, my dear, that you don't look half bad." He shook his head and rolled his eyes as though she was being simple. "You're obviously very new here if you don't take _that_ as a compliment."

Bulma blinked, trying to work out if this man was making fun of her or genuinely complimenting her, "Very new." She admitted, watching warily as the tailor walked over to her and in one swift motion jerked the pillow out of her hands, leaving her standing naked and exposed. "Hey!" She exclaimed indignantly and tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Now, now, if I can't see your body I can't make you clothes, now can I?" The tailor flashed those horrible teeth at her again and Bulma repressed a shudder.

"Well, it's just that I'm not used to standing around naked while being poked and prodded by others." She injected as much sarcasm into her voice as she could, but the tailor was unphased. No doubt he was used to deal with rude and obnoxious clients if he worked for the royal family.

He glanced up from measuring her waist and chuckled slyly, "Well, in your new line of work I'd advise you to get used to being _poked_ and _prodded_."

Bulma blushed and looked away, but the tailor merely chuckled at his own joke. For the rest of the time that the tailor was there he was mostly silent. He took her measurements and asked Bulma to pick out the material she liked, all the time chuckling to himself and looking pleased. He then gave her a skimpy black dress which was too tight around her chest and began packing up his belongings.

"I will have your clothes made and delivered for you within the day. Since you're so uncomfortable being naked, I suggest you wear this until I return."

"Gee, how _kind_." Bulma muttered sarcastically as she unhappily down at her breasts. They were straining against the material with every breath she took and she felt as though the material would rip at any moment.

The tailor simply shook his head and left, clearly wondering how long such a sweet naïve little thing would possibly hold the prince's attention. Bulma could understand why he was so confused; she could barely understand what she was doing here herself.

* * *

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the head of the space station droned on and on about the cost of living. His current complaint was that under the current Empire taxation scheme, rates would have to rise again and that would put a large strain on the economy of the space station. Finally his father appeared to have had about as much of the mans droning as he could stomach, and he silenced the man with a wave of his hand.

"I can understand your concerns, Lord Wexler." His father smiled thinly and finished the glass of wine he'd been sipping, "Unfortunately, due to current state of the Saiyajin economy, it is necessary for these rates to rise and the taxation rate to remain steady. The Empire is in need of credits to fund the war with the Icejin Empire." He paused and his smile took on a more threatening edge, "Surely your people can understand that paying an extra twenty credits is a cheap price for _safety_?"

Lord Wexler lowered his eyes and muttered something that sounded like a reluctant agreement as he sat back down, looking unhappy. His father caught his eyes and nodded and Vegeta rose and walked to his side. They'd listened to the man's complaints which Vegeta hoped meant that they were now free to return to Planet Vegeta. He loathed these political trips with his father; they were always boring.

"I bid you goodnight, gentlemen." His father nodded at the men and stalked off.

Vegeta gave his own nod and followed in his fathers wake, feeling acutely annoyed at his fathers pompous attitude as he swept along the hallways until he reached his set of suits. He approved of the way his father treated their lesser lordlings, but not of the way he treated _him_. Whenever they were on these treats he treated him more as one of his advisers and less like his son and heir. It was quite frustrating to follow in his fathers wake.

"Will you join me for a drink, Vegeta?" His father opened the door to his suite of rooms and entered, not bothering to wait for Vegeta's answer and not expecting one. He poured out two cups of a sweet intoxicating brew he was fond of, but which Vegeta personally found repulsive, and motioned his son towards a seat.

"Something you wished to discuss, father?" Vegeta took a sip and forced himself to swallow the horrid liquid without showing his displeasure.

His father sat back and swirled the liquid around in his glass. "Nothing in particular, I just needed to get away from the commoners." His father's lip curled with distaste. "I fail to see how they cannot comprehend that a rise in rates is necessary for us to continue our assault on the Icejin Empire."

"Like you say father, they're commoners. You can't expect them to understand the affairs of the Empire." Vegeta said the first thing that came into his mind, hoping to placate his father enough so he could leave and get back to his room…and that delectable little human woman within it.

His father chuckled softly, "You're right of course." He looked up at Vegeta suddenly and took a sip of the drink. "Tell me, how is the whore I purchased for you?"

Vegeta bristled at the word 'whore', even though he had used it himself to taunt the woman earlier, "Fine." He shrugged and put the cup of revoltingly sweet stuff down as he folded his hands in his lap.

"Just fine?" His father frowned suddenly. "She isn't dead already is she? I swear if you kill off another one of the concubines I'll…"

"Oh she's alive. She's very much alive." Vegeta smirked as he remembered how alive the woman had felt as she'd struggled under him.

His father's mouth twisted unpleasantly, "I take it she was well suited to her task? It's no secret that your tastes in women run to the masochistic and submissive."

The saiyan prince shrugged and glanced away, this was _not_ the kind of talk he wanted to have with his father. "I wouldn't call her masochistic, although she did seem to enjoy being royally fucked." 

His father shook his head and frowned, "I've never understood how it is that you can take pleasure from causing another person pain on a sexual level. Control and power I understand, but not pain."

"I don't take pleasure from giving _everyone_ pain," Vegeta bristled again and scowled when his father's expression made it clear he required a further explanation. "I find that watching a woman's body squirm with pain and pleasure under mine, and knowing that I can control her with the pain, is extremely _satisfying_."

The king leaned back in his chair and poured himself another drink, "That was a little more then I wanted to know, Vegeta." He glanced at the clock and grimaced. "I have to attend another meeting. You're excused. Go back to your room and enjoy your new toy."

"Yes father." Vegeta put his still-full glass down and left without looking back.

* * *

Bulma was curled up on the couch in one of the new dresses that the tailor had dropped around; a rich silk dress that had been dyed in vibrant shades of orange and yellow as if it were alight with fire. Bulma had though it would clash with her hair and eyes, but the tailor had been adamant that it would look good and it did. But now, despite the fact that the tailor had gone and she still had other clothing to try on, Bulma wasn't able to make herself move.

She was completely exhausted but she didn't want to fall asleep again in case she woke up in an even worse situation. She couldn't remember how long ago it had been since she had been taken from Earth, only that things had quickly gone from bad to worse. Her body ached in places where it had never ached before, and her hand, which the slave traders had stabbed a knife through, was tingly and itchy even though it was healed.

Bulma changed her position on the couch and wished she could go to sleep on a real bed, but as soon as she opened her eyes and caught sight of the bed across the room, she shut them again. At the back of her mind she could almost hear a voice softly whispering to her. Telling her that she really _was_ nothing but a slut! After all, she'd enjoyed all those horrible things that Prince Vegeta had done to her. She'd enjoyed it and she wanted more...

The door beeped a warning again, and Bulma shrank down lower onto the couch and shut her eyes. She didn't need to be a mind reader to guess whom it was this time. It was unlikely that he would care that she was bone shatteringly tired or that her body was aching from his cruel treatment earlier. He would just want to fuck her again, and again, and again, until he got tired of her and killed her.

"Woman?" His tone was questioning and a perhaps even a little sly sounding. She stayed silent  and kept her eyes closed as she heard him walk across then room and then walk back again.

"Oh...You're _there_." He sounded oddly disappointed, and Bulma opened her eyes to find him staring down at her. "I thought maybe you were playing hide and seek with me."

She curled into a smaller ball and glared at him, "You're sick."

"No, just hopeful." He walked over and sat on the couch beside her. "I had a really bad day."

Bulma stayed silent and tried to ignore him.

"You're supposed to ask me why it was so bad." Vegeta prodded her in the side and gave her an expectant look.

She sighed, "Why was your day so bad?" 

"I had to listen to people speak."

"You had to actually _listen_ to people? How terrible!" Bulma's voice was thick with sarcasm and she wondered if he'd kill her if she made him angry enough. A quick death was looking pretty good to her right about now.

"I take it your day was pretty hard too?" Vegeta sidled closer and reached out to touch the material of her dress, "You look very sexy and very fuckable."

She glanced up and glared at him but didn't rise to the bait and kept her mouth shut. If he wanted to play games and get himself turned on by talking dirty then she would let him. But _she_ wasn't going to play along like some compliant little concubine. This was not her choice and would never be her choice.

"You know, you're no fun when you're like this." He sat back again and just stared at her curiously, as though she was something of a puzzle to him, "I've never met a whore who acts quite like you before."

"Like what? This is how I always am and this is how most normal people act." Bulma watched him warily, not liking the strange playful light in his eyes.

He looked like a cat with a mouse.

The prince looked thoughtful for a second then continued to speak, ignoring Bulma as though she hadn't even spoken, "Then again I like you better now then how you were this morning."

Bulma finally felt angry enough to sit up straight and she glared at him, "You mean _terrified_? You're a sadistic and frightening bastard, you know!"

He watched her with amusement and grinned, "You really are different to most of the women I've known. Most of them wouldn't dare talk to me like that."

"Maybe I want you to kill me." She stared into his frightening black eyes, her expression daring him to kill her.

"Maybe," Vegeta agreed, "But I won't; you're too interesting to kill..."

He abruptly reached across and pulled her into his arms, his arm muscles like steel under her hands. Bulma made a sound of protest but was far too tired to put up much of a fight as he settled her into his lap and ran his hands up her tiny waist to cup her breasts, his thumbs running lightly over her pebbled nipples which he could feel through the material. She could feel his erection, hot and hard, pressing into her through their clothing and the feel of it made her mouth run dry.

"I..I..I'm tired." She stammered and tried to wriggle out of his hold, frightened by the feel of his desire for her and frightened by her own response.

"So am I." Vegeta's hands dropped from her breasts and began tracing the flame pattern of her dress, the feeling of his light touched through the silk sending shivers up her spine, "But I'm not _too_ tired for a little fun with you."

"I am..."

"I didn't ask you if you were or weren't." Vegeta snapped as he turned her around in his lap until she was straddling him, the material of the dress bunched up around her waist.

Bulma watched him with a detached look in her eyes as he undid the tie at the back of her dress and slipped it over her head so that she straddled him in just a pair of lacy briefs and a strapless bra. Even through he exhaustion she felt nervous and frightened, aware that there was nothing she could do from letting him take whatever he wanted from her. She belonged to him now. She was his.

"Hey, very sexy." He began to massage her breasts again, his hands squeezing her rounded globes none too gently. "You know I've been fantasising about you looking like this all day." He leaned in and breathed her scent before very gently kissing her on the neck, his teeth grazing her skin lightly. "I don't want to hurt you, you know. Not when you're in a mood like this." Vegeta took a piece of her hair in his hands and looked idly at it, twirling it around his finger and then letting it go. "It's only fun to hurt people when they enjoy it, and I don't think you'd enjoy it in a mood like this."

"Probably not," Bulma whispered as she swallowed hard, finding it harder and harder to think as his hands trailed down her body and grabbed her ass, grinding her hips against his.

"If I don't fuck you tonight, will you promise to do whatever I ask you to do in the morning?" He seemed to find the prospect exciting and Bulma wondered it he was playing another game with her since he was obviously very aroused. She made a non-committal sound and tried not to look scared. "Let me rephrase that; if I don't fuck you now, will you give me a repeat performance of what you gave me earlier on in the day? I want to fuck you while you scream again..."

"I don't know." Bulma interrupted him breathlessly, exhausted and scared of what he'd do to her tomorrow.

He grinned and the look in his eyes was very male as he looked into her face. "Well since I own you, I'll decide for you. In the morning you're going to give me the best fuck of my life, whether you want to or not."

"But..."

"In the meantime, you can pleasure me in other ways." He lifted her from his lap and placed her on the floor between his legs, holding her there with one hand behind her neck, while the other freed his throbbing erection from his pants, "I'm sure even a naive little Earth girl like you knows how to give pleasure _orally_?"

His voice was cruel and mocking and Bulma could only nod as she leaned forward, taking his cock in one hand and glancing up at him quickly as she bent over him and took him in her mouth. She'd never given head before, but she'd read about it and heard about it from her friends, so she knew what to do. It felt embarrassing to have to take his penis in her mouth, but she knew that women did it all the time.

She wrapped her lips around his cock and began to suck as she moved her mouth up and down, swirling her tongue around and closing her eyes. She almost choked when his hand tightened on the back of neck and he thrust his hips forward, forcing it deeper into her throat, but she kept going, spurred on by his thrusting movements and the sounds of pleasure he was making. Even though part of her was scared, there was something about what she was doing that turned her on.

Maybe what had happened to her on Earth had messed her up, but she was enjoying his firm hold on the back of her neck as she obediently sucked his cock. She couldn't have said why, but the idea that he was so much stronger than her was exciting and by the time Vegeta tangled both hands in her hair and rammed his dick down her throat as he came, she was soaking wet. Even the knowledge that she was nothing to him, just a convenient body to use for his pleasure didn't have any effect on her.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to throw up, to cry or if she wanted to beg him to fuck her when he was done. She felt painfully aroused and completely confused, unsure of what was happening to her or why she was acting this way. She'd sworn that she would never be anyone's slave...so why was she enjoying it?

What was happening to her?

* * *


	6. The Kiss

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ! **  
**

**A/N – Another massive thank you to the people who are reading along with my little story. Please read author notes from here on in as I am editing this story chapter by chapter...and my writing 10 years was quite embarrassing!  
**

* * *

Bulma watched Vegeta as he slept, staying quiet and still as she studied his face. It was strange, but he looked younger in his sleep and much less like a bastard, hell, he actually looked quite handsome. He muttered something in his sleep and the arm that was draped across her tightened momentarily. She swallowed a frightened squeak and held her breath, terrified that he would wake up, but his breathing evened out and she relaxed.

She slowly let out the breath she was holding and let herself go back to studying him. It was strange, but Bulma couldn't remember ever hating somebody as much as she hated Vegeta. She'd told people that she hated them before, but after experiencing the rage that Vegeta evoked in her, Bulma knew that she hadn't experienced real hate before.

Her hate for Vegeta was pure and simple, he'd essentially stolen her life from her. Her hate was so strong that it was eating away at her like some sort of parasite in her chest. A parasite that was nibbling away at everything inside of her that used to be happy, and was instead twisting her into the angry creature she currently was.

Bulma's eyes gleamed in the darkness and briefly she wondered how easily she could kill him while he was asleep.

Dare she even try?

Although she'd worked with the resistance and knew a lot about saiyans, there was some information which the their overlords had managed to withhold from the human race. Their power levels were one such example. Would Vegeta have powered down enough to be hurt by her in his sleep? Or was he still strong enough to withstand any attack she made? Bulma sighed; even if she wanted to attack him she couldn't reach anything which would do him serious harm.

Vegeta had handcuffed one of her hands to the bed.

It was frustrating and embargoing to be kept in chains, and she'd had trouble sleeping because of the heavy cuff around her wrist. She glared at it as it sat around her wrist, before forcing herself to tear her eyes off the source of her inner rage. She ran her gaze around the room, searching for something, _anything,_ that might cause Vegeta harm.

He'd hurt her in more ways then one; he'd not only hurt her physically, but he'd made her do deplorable acts and had made her question her moral fiber. After all, what kind of normal person liked somebody hurting them or got aroused when being forced to give a blow job? Vegeta had been the one to make her this way, Bulma was sure of it and she was going to make him pay for twisting her into this creature.

She stared at the ornamental figure standing on the bedside table and felt her lip curl into a sneer. It was a rounded sculpture of a Saiyan male and appeared to be made of a flimsy clay like material. She had noticed it earlier and discarded the idea of using it as a weapon, but now she was desperate. Even though it looked as though it would shatter instantly if she tried to hit Vegeta across the head with it, it was a chance she'd have to take.

If she was unlucky it might only give him a nasty fright and he'd punish or kill her, but if she was lucky then the ornament might not be as flimsy as she thought it looked, and he might get hurt...and then he'd punish or kill her. But if the latter happened than at least she would have injured him in some small way and it would be a revenge of sorts!

Bulma strained her hand towards the ornament and managed to catch hold of it. Carefully she sat up in bed and moved Vegeta's arm off of her, praying to whatever god might be listening for Vegeta not to wake up. She got a more secured hold on the ornament that, sadly, was hollow and even more fragile then she had though it would be. She bit her lip as she stared down at Vegeta's sleeping face, then steeled herself and brought the ornament down on Vegeta's head as hard she possibly could.

Vegeta's response was instantaneous; he jerked awake with a strangled cry and jerked backwards off the bed, crouching in a defensible position. His eyes were wild, and his saiyan tail had puffed up in fear, much like a cat's tail.

Unable to stop herself, Bulma let out a snort of laughter at his reaction.

The saiyan prince blinked and focused on Bulma, his look quickly switching from fear to anger as he stood up and stalked towards the bed, "You insane little bitch!" He raged at her as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Bulma stopped laughing and could only make herself look as small as possible as he very slowly and very angrily come towards her. She cowered, remembering Vegeta's threats of torture if she failed to please him. Cursing herself for her stupidity she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable pain and death. She'd let her anger take control of her, and now she was going to be tortured to death by this sadistic madman!

She moved on the bed and her eyes jerked open as a searing pain cut through her hand. For a moment she thought that he had activated her collar, than she realised that she was lying on pieces of the broken ornament. Bulma wrapped her injured hand around a shard of the broken pottery and focused on Vegeta again. If she was going down then she wasn't going down without a fight!

She waited until Vegeta was almost upon her, and she could feel his power crackling over her. Then with a scream she slashed upwards at Vegeta's chest. A bright red line followed the path of the makeshift knife, and blood began to seep from the deep cut. Vegeta growled and leaped on her, pinning her hand above her head, before wrestling the pottery shard out of her hand. He glanced at it and then at his chest before growling again and tossing the shard over his shoulder.

Bulma glared defiantly up at him, showing no signs of fear as he held both hands over her head with one hand. The other hand wiped at the blood on his chest, but only managing to smear the blood across his chest in a bright red streak. He looked down at her as though she was mental to have done something like to him, and Bulma supposed it was possible that she was.

"That hurt, woman." Vegeta glared down at her, continuing to smear the blood as he watched her squirm beneath him.

"It was meant to." Bulma tried to spit at him, but Vegeta lightly smacked her across the face before she could.

"Now, now, you should have more respect for your betters."

"You're not better then me!" Bulma watched him bitterly, wishing she could break free and make him see what it was like to be a slave.

Vegeta laughed and lowered his face to hers. "You know, if you wanted to play rough with me all you had to do was ask. I'm not averse to playing these little games; I just like a little warning before hand."

"I wasn't playing a game! I was trying to kill you!" Bulma turned her head to the side as Vegeta lowered his bloodstained hand to her face and smeared his blood across it.

"Were you? Then perhaps next time you should try hitting me over the head with something a little harder." Vegeta stared down into Bulma's fierce gaze for what seemed to be an eternity before he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her in what was definitely a rough and painful kiss.

Vegeta moaned as he tasted his blood on Bulma's lips. His free hand felt around on the bed until he found another shard of the pottery then he sat up again, still straddling Bulma. Very slowly and deliberately Vegeta waved the shard in front of Bulma's face, ensuring she could see what he was about to do.

"What's that saying you humans have? An eye for an eye?" Vegeta felt a rush of adrenalin fill him as he watched Bulma go pale with fear. "Yes… I think that's the saying I'm after. Now since you slashed me across my chest I should slash you across _your_ chest, shouldn't I?"

Bulma shook her head, unable to speak for the knot of fear in her throat.

"No? You don't think so?" Vegeta put the shard down next to him and undid the handcuff that held her to the bars on his bed. He threaded it through the bars, and then he closed it around Bulma's other wrist so that she was properly handcuffed to the bed by both hands, and he had his hands free. "Now this is better isn't it? I have two hands free to work with." Vegeta picked the shard back up and studied it. "It looks pretty sharp, but maybe I should test it out…"

He put the shard to Bulma's upper arm and sliced it down; it left a small but neat slice in its wake. Bulma screamed as the pain cut though her, the wound stringing wickedly. It hurt far more than she had expected it would, and caused an agony that was sharp and sweet.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Vegeta licked the cut, working another smaller scream from Bulma.

"Please don't…" Bulma began to sob as he lifted the shard once more.

"Come now, you got to hurt me, it's only fair that I get to hurt you in return. Besides, you promised me last night that you'd give me the best fuck of my life this morning, and I intend to take you up on the deal." Vegeta ran his hand down Bulma's body, which was clothed only in what he had left her in last night; her lacy briefs.

"Vegeta please…" Bulma swallowed as Vegeta eased the underwear off her and gazed down at her body. The weight of his gaze, the very intensity of it was frightening.

"Please what? Please stop or please continue?" Vegeta eased a finger inside of her and began to rub womanhood with his thumb in slow circles.

Bulma tried to fight her treacherous body as it succumbed to Vegeta, but it was no use. She could already feel herself reacting to his touch, her body tightening and her skin growing sensitive. Vegeta was right; she _did_ like what he did to her.

"Say you want me, tell me you want this!" Vegeta's commanded hoarsely into her ear, nuzzling her neck in a way that was both threatening and oddly erotic.

She shook her head and bit her lip, unwilling to give in. She wasn't that weak! She was strong!

"Such fighting spirit." Vegeta licked the wound in her arm again and thrust two fingers deep inside of her. "Say you want me."

Bulma moaned as he withdrew the fingers, "Oh God…I want you!"

Vegeta laughed above her and pulled away, grinning maniacally as Bulma's eyes snapped open and she stared at him in confusion. "If you want me to continue, woman, you're going to have to _beg_ me." 

She swallowed and tried to ignore the throbbing heaviness in her body that yearned for Vegeta. But her need was too great and her body was burning for him to finish what he started. He had finally pushed a button inside of her that no one had ever pushed before, and God help her she wanted him so badly she could taste it. 

"Please!" She whispered, closing her eyes in shame at her own weakness.

"Please what?" Vegeta crept closer and she opened her eyes.

She turned her endless blue eyes on him and swallowed hard, "Please!"

"Beg me woman! Tell me what you want me to do to you." The saiyan crept even closer and kissed her flat stomach, watched her like some giant cat.

Bulma's hands curled into fists and she closed her eyes again, "Please fuck me! Please hurt me!"

Vegeta let out his breath in a hiss of approval, and his eyes gleamed with hunger as he moved on top of her again, his hard length pushing against her. He picked up the shard again and sliced into her shoulder, but this time Bulma only arched her back and moaned. She felt him position himself at her soaking wet entrance and her body welcomed his first hard thrust.

His mouth locked onto the bleeding wound in her shoulder, and he fed at the cut as he pushed himself in and out of her. His cock thrusting deeper and deeper as he used her for his pleasure, holding her down and taking her hard and fast. Bulma threw back her head and whimpered as Vegeta pushed her to new heights of pleasure and beyond. For once she let herself feel instead of think as waves of radiating pleasure began to build inside of her.

She knew that Vegeta would never care for her and she herself would never come to like him very much, but they were good together in bed, and it was obvious to Bulma at that moment that Vegeta wouldn't tire of her for a long time. Above her she caught site of the animal hunger in Vegeta's eyes and stared up with an equal hunger for everything he could give her. It was at this moment that she lost that spark of innocence that had been surviving in her, and she finally succumbed to the darkness that was Vegeta.

* * *

**A/N – Bam! I'm still editing the next chapter. So if it's crap, you have the old version, sorry!**


End file.
